The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image by using developer, and a method implemented in an image forming apparatus to regulate attachment/detachment of a developer storage portion.
To an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a developer storage portion storing developer used for printing is attached, wherein the developer storage portion may be a toner container storing toner. In this type of image forming apparatus, the developer storage portion is replaced with a new one at an arbitrary timing by the user. Here, there is known an image forming apparatus that includes a lock mechanism configured to regulate attachment/detachment of the developer storage portion until an out of developer in the developer storage portion is detected so that the remaining amount of developer in the developer storage portion at the time of replacement is reduced.